Who's on Top
by Queen of Isles
Summary: Smut - PWP - Emma tries to assert her authority!


Who's on top

I used more force than was necessary to bend her over her desk and push the light grey fabric of her designer dress up over her dangerous curves, I used my left hand to hold her in place while my right ripped the soaking wet lace from her dripping pussy, I wanted to show her I was in charge but had no desire to actually hurt her, which is why when I felt how wet her underwear was it was all the encouragement I needed to continue, I wedged the torn underwear into my pocket and slid the tip of two fingers through her plentiful wetness, I felt her tremble and it took all my strength not to do the same, I so wanted to draw this out make her wait till she was begging me to fuck her but I couldn't wait any longer I'd wanted this since the first time I saw her, so without another seconds hesitation I ploughed three fingers in as far as they would go stopping only when my last set of knuckles said I was in as far as I could go, I curled my fingers, twisted my wrist and fucked her hard and fast leaving no time for recovery between devastating trusts, the tightness that met me made my knees buckle and I grabbed the back of her hair in an attempt to steady myself, as I felt her body tremble and walls tighten around my digits I pulled them completely free feeling her physically react to sudden emptiness, and before she had chance to question what was happening I filled her with the ten inches I had strapped round my waist that my skin tight jeans were straining to contain, her head was thrown back and her hips were rolling to match my movements, I used my left hand to roughly palm her impressive chest and to squeeze her painfully hard nipples, while my right hand worked fast circles on her rock hard clit my cheek was next to hers and I could feel her hot breath on my face, she smelled of expensive perfume, fresh sweat and sex it was intoxicating and enough to make me close my eyes in a desperate attempt to keep focus, she had both her hands wound in my blonde hair pulling and trying to gain some sort of control and failing miserably, I would on occasion turn my head and give her begging lips a passionate kiss, running my tongue over that sexy little scar before biting her bottom lip and finally covering her entire mouth with mine sliding my tongue through the apple cinnamon warmth and loving the hot breathy moans that filled my mouth, they pace of the sex had slowed I was was trying my best to fuck her in a way that showed her no mercy, but the way her perfect ass shook with every strong commanding trust was making it difficult, sweat was running down my back and between my breasts, every muscle was shaking from exertion but I didn't stop, having her like this was better than I could have imagined, as my body picked up on her body sending signals she was close I pulled my cock out, I wanted her to come but I wanted to see her, I wanted to taste her and I wanted it to happen round my desperate fingers, in one quick move I turned her over, her eyes met mine for the first time and her four inch heels clashed together as she crossed her ankles behind my head she was wide open, deeply stretched and absolutely dripping, she dug a sharpened stiletto into my shoulder and I took it to mean she wanted what I wanted, I dropped to my knees with no grace or finesse and no embarrassment either we both wanted this too much to let bullshit pride stand in the way, this wasn't the time for tentative licks, for consideration of her sensitive clit, I buried my face and ate like she was my last meal on death row, I slid my tongue into her wide gaping hole my nose rubbing her clit and my dimpled chin collecting her come, I licked hard and fast, all directions and all techniques I wanted them all then and there I didn't have time to experiment and explore, I wanted to devour her, I moved my tongue to her her clit and drove four trembling digits into her soaking pussy her head was thrown back her hips bucking and riding against me, my fingers were corkscrewing finger tips hitting her g spot on the down stroke, It didn't take much longer for her to come apart screaming my name and ejaculating down my shaking arm, I wrapped my arm around her back and rested my forehead on her stomach she put her hand to my head and gently stroked my hair till we had both calmed down, I looked up at her my trademark crooked grin already in place, what I didn't expect was the dopey, goofy, satisfied and totally adorable look that she had on her face I moved up and kissed her letting her enjoy her own exquisite taste I melted into the kiss and felt her do the same I slowly wrapped her weakened body in my strong arms and moved her to the couch in the corner of her office and covered her with a blanket, her eyes were already closed and I knew sleep was consuming her, I learned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead got myself together and left, my evil queen was now more like sleeping beauty.


End file.
